


Aomine's Regrets

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters, Whee!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is never going to let Kagami pick their dates ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Regrets

“Kagami, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I’m SO ready for this!”

“Kagami. I’m serious. I change my mind. I can’t do this.”

“There is no turning back now, Aomine!”

Despite the cheer in Kagami’s voice, Aomine could feel nothing but this sickening feeling in his gut that if they went through with this, they were not going to make it back in one piece. As their car jerked forward, Aomine felt his heart pound furiously in his chest and his stomach clenched as the impending doom approached them.

Glancing to his left, Kagami seemed completely unfazed, his eyes glowing with excitement as slowly, they began edging forward.

His heart was soon beating in time with the steady clank of metal as their car began to pick up speed. He felt so weightless. His stomach sank as the his connection with the ground left him.

Aomine Daiki wouldn’t verbally admit to being afraid of many things, and honestly, he wouldn’t internally accept his fears either until he was forced to face them and ultimately run away. However, Aomine was faced with on of his biggest fears and despite his protests, with a heavy metal bar pressed down over his shoulders, a seat belt across his lap and his boyfriend’s angelic grin sending butterflies through his stomach, Aomine realized that there was no escape. Maybe those weren’t butterflies afterall…

He was going to die.

He was going to reach to the peak of this metal monster and he wasn’t going to return alive.

Kagami’s arms were in the air, his eyes barely open as the sun glared directly into his face. He turned his head to Aomine, somehow oblivious to the look of death plastered on his features.

“Are you ready?!”

Aomine squeezed tighter against his harness, clenching his legs together. This was bad.

“Aomine!” Kagami cheered. He could hear the laughter in his idiot’s voice but that did nothing to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach.

And then it happened.

They reached the peak, the summit, the highest point of his fear and the breaking point of his “composure”.

“Get me down!”

“Haha! Aomineee!”

“Kagami! I swear to God, get me d-! Oh, shit…!”

Aomine looked down.

He looked down.

He fucking looked  ** _down_**!

He was so high, so weightless, and so  _terrified_. Pride be damned.

Aomine Daiki hated roller coasters.

The whine that bubbled in his throat was an octave higher than his voice had ever gone before. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as the coaster leaned forward, pointing his face towards the  _only way down_.

Kagami’s delighted cheer was more of a curse than comfort because once the latches released and Aomine found himself free falling (it was an exaggeration) from heights unknown at a speed he would rather not find out, Aomine screams of terror drowned out Kagami’s own enthusiastic laughter.

Never before has Aomine  _screamed_.

(But then again, never has he been on a roller coaster.)

The few seconds it took for that monstrosity to plummet back to earth felt like an eternity - one that didn’t end even when they finally reached the lowest point of the tracks - because the coaster turned, sending them flying back into the air and towards a loop that made Aomine’s stomach jump straight into his throat.

Aomine couldn’t decide which was worse - being upside down in the air or being upside down in the air at a high speed, multiple times, with his forever excited companion screaming about how ‘awesome’ this was.

Loop after loop. Twist after twist. Loop with a twist and a drop just to be piss him off. The ride continued.

Aomine’s throat was raw by the time the roller coaster zoomed towards the end and came to a screeching halt. His body jerked forward and slammed back against the seat where he stilled.

“WOW! That was  _amazing_!”

“…”

“Man, that rush felt great!”

Slowly, the ride rolled forward just after the attendants finished loading another train of thrill seekers and sent them on their own brutal adventure. When he came to a gentle stop,  he could hear the locks release his harness as Kagami unbuckled his seatbelt and turned and flashed Aomine that award winning grin.

“Aomine! Let’s do it again!”

Kagami Taiga wasn’t an idiot, but sometimes, when he had too much fun he seemed too oblivious to very obvious things. For one, he knew that Aomine had never been on a roller coaster and that maybe (just maybe) he should have started him off with a small one. He also knew that Aomine didn’t exactly seem too pleased going up.

However, Kagami knew for a fact that Aomine was not happy with their decision to ride the (best ride ever) coaster when Aomine faced him, his skin pale, his eyes wild, and his hair sticking on edge. Kagami was almost sure that Aomine would have strangled him for even suggesting that they go again if he wasn’t still partially buckled in.

The attendant came by and undid Aomine’s seatbelt, releasing him from his confines.

As Kagami shuffled out of his seat, he watched silently as Aomine also climbed out of the seat on shaky legs. 

He wouldn’t laugh.

Aomine was stiff, his hands trembling ever so slightly.

Kagami wasn’t going to laugh.

As Aomine stalked away from the coaster, Kagami followed behind, biting down on his lips to hold back the laughter bubbling in his throat.

He wanted to feel bad, he really did, but watching his high-and-mighty boyfriend drag his feet down the stairs, looking wild and on edge like a frightened cat was just too much for him to bear.

“Aomine…”

“Don’t… talk to me.”

Kagami snorted, sucking in his breath to stop from laughing harder when Aomine turned around and glared at him with bloodshot eyes (“Oh, my God. Aomine were you  _crying_?”).

Kagami reached forward, lacing his fingers with Aomine’s still quivering hand. “Hey, Aomine~”

“I am never doing that again.”

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. The distinct jutting of Aomine’s lower lip was enough to send Kagami into a fit of laughter, causing Aomine to throw him another heated glare.

“I’m sorry! Haha!” Aomine tried to pull away from him but Kagami wasn’t having it. He tightened his grip on Aomine’s hand, pulling him closer. Aomine remained stubborn, walking forward in an attempt to increase the distance between them. “Aomine!”

“Get off!”

Kagami managed to wrap his arms around Aomine’s waist, letting the other male practically drag him in an attempt to free himself from his iron grip. He pinched, pulled, and swatted at Kagami who seemed to be too busy enjoying himself to register any pain (or Aomine just wasn’t hitting that hard).

Finally, Aomine gave up, slumping helplessly as Kagami buried his face in between Aomine’s shoulder blades.

“I hate you.”

“I’m sorry! Look, you can pick the next ride!” Kagami loosened his grip, grinning at Aomine who turned to stare at him blankly.

“Anything?”

“Eh?” Kagami blinked. “Y-Yeah, why?”

Aomine was silent for a moment, watching him with narrowed eyes. “I’ll hold you to it…”

Kagami suddenly felt like he made a terrible mistake. “We aren’t going now…?”

“Nope.” Aomine’s demeanor was changing too fast for Kagami to feel comfortable. “I’m hungry now. We can go later.”

“T-To which ride…?”

“You’ll know when we get there.”

Kagami frowned, “Am I going to regret this?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
